


Chalk Dust

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/"><b>the_rocklobster</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Chalk Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_rocklobster**](http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|    
[the o.c.](http://incendiarywits.livejournal.com/tag/the%20o.c.)   
  
---|---  
  
_**[The O.C.] Chalk Dust**_  
Pairing: Anna/Zach  
Notes: Written for [](http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_rocklobster**](http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/)

There's this new guy in Anna's summer drawing class and he refuses to draw.

He sits in the back and writes in his spiral notebook, and, it seems, spends a lot of time staring at the back of Anna's neck.

Which was embarrassing to start off, then flattering, after a week Anna sort of forgot about it at all. But now it's distracting.

Distraction annoys Anna, especially when she's working on getting the color of the Tahitian coastline just right. So, she resolves, mixing a touch of purple into her ocean blue, she is going to confront this guy

******

"Hey!" Anna calls out, hands on her hips in full bitch-mode.

"Hi," the guy turns around, hand outstretched, "Zach Stevens."

"Anna Stern." And then before he removes his hand from hers, "would you mind not staring at me anymore?"

Zach goes bright red and sort of stammers "um, excuse me?"

"I'm sure you're a very nice guy and everything, and I'm flattered, really, but you're being incredibly distracting."

Zach apologizes and invites her for coffee. Anna is pretty sure she meant to be reading him the riot-act, but accepts anyway.

******

They converse awkwardly, polar opposites in every way right down to his iced coffee and her herbal tea.

Finally, because it's not like the conversation can get any worse, Anna asks, "what are you doing in a drawing class if you aren't going to draw?"

Zach looks surprised, like he thought no one had noticed the strange quiet guy with floppy hair who never got a smudge of pastel chalk on him. "I, uh, worked on a comic book home. It turned out badly but I kind of missed the atmosphere."

"Where's home?" Anna inquires.

"Um, Newport. California. I'm spending the summer with my grandparents attempting to recover from being the losing corner of a pretty nasty love triangle."

Anna laughs and laughs and accepts Zach's invitation to the movies on Saturday afternoon.


End file.
